Tick Tock
by Paint Splat
Summary: Today's the start of a new school year at Monster High, and it's also the day Spectra's destined to meet her soulmate ... If a clock could count down to the moment you meet your soul mate, would you want to know?


_**Hi! So, I saw this idea, and basically I'll let the quote below explain everything :D**_

_**I hope you enjoy, and I hope you know I don't own Monster High.**_

_**"**__If a clock could count down to the moment you met your soul mate, would you want to know?__**"**_

Spectra Vondergeist stood outside the school, her violet eyes scanning the new students. The numbers on her pale wrist stood out clearly, even after 150 years.

_000y 000d 01h 33m 28s_

Today was the day she would meet her soulmate.

She had been waiting for this moment her entire life, and then her unlife too. Her parents had wished her the best of luck, and even though she was only sixteen really, she was ready.

Spectra wondered what he would look like. What type of monster would he be? Would his hair be dark black like obsidian, or a shining blonde like the daffodils that used grow around her normie home? Would his eyes flash red with power, or be kind and green? Would he be scaled? Have ears? the possibilities were endless, and Spectra quaked with excitement.

_000y 000d 00h 50m 47s_

She was so close.

No one else she knew had met their soulmate in school. Her parents hadn't met until they were 26, and her cousin was 25 and still hadn't met hers. Spectra's heart burst with pride. She was so lucky.

A girl with stone-like skin, gargoyle wings and wide pink eyes to match her blue and pink cotton-candy hair few up to hair nervously.

"Mademoiselle, I was wondering if you could tell me where ze toilettes are?" the girl said in a thick French accent.

Spectra's French was a bit rusty, but she picked up soon enough. "The bathroom? Down the hall and turn left." she said, peeking around the girl's frame.

"Merci." the gargoyle scurried off.

Another monster approached her, this one a thin skeleton with bright clothes.

"Hola señorita! ¿Podría decirme la manera de complacer a la clase del Sr. Hacker?" the girl fired out in rapid Spanish.

Spectra's eyes grew wide, she was running out of time and this was not good.

"Could you tell me the way to Mr Hacker's class please?" the girl blushed.

"Oh, sure!" _I should be getting there myself_, Spectra thought. The pair made their way to Mr Hacker's class, where the skeleton ran off to link arms with a golden dragon girl, pecking scaled cheek and calling out her thanks to the ghost she'd left behind.

The two girls where obviously soulmates, and Spectra sighed happily. Soon she would be like them.

_000y 000d 00h 10m 00s_

She was going to meet her soulmate in the first class of the day. Spectra cluthced her books to her chest excitedly and rushed to Mr Hacker's desk to find out her seat, and then ran to it. She put down her books and bent over to get nher notebook out her back. When she stood up and turned around she ran straight into the boy sitting next to her. He had dark blue eyes and hair, and a cheeky hint of a smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said.

"No problem. My name's Invisibilly."

"I'm Spectra." she giggled shyly. Was he her soulmate?

_000y 000d 00h 00m 05s_

No. But they were close, definitely.

A girl with orange hair like a tiger, pierced cat ears, stripes on her face and punk clothing walked beside Spectra to take the seat on her other side. As soon as she got there she stopped in shock, staring at Spectra.

"Oh my God." the werecat exclaimed.

Spectra stepped towards her and glanced at her wrist.

_000y 000d 00h 00m 00s_

The girl moved towards Spectra quickly. Invisibilly looked confused but then shrugged, staring at his own wrist, where it clearly displayed he had 600 days until he met his soulmate. The orange werecat grabbed Spectra's arm and pressed their wrists together tightly, and when she pulled back the numbers that had been there for over 150 years faded until they were gone.

"You're my soulmate." she said, still in shock.

"I'm Spectra." Spectra smiled shyly.

Pulling the ghost closer, the werecat pressed a sweet kiss onto her purple lips.

"My name's Toralei." she smirked.


End file.
